I Think I Love You
by SherlockedGirl
Summary: Sherlock and John begin to experience some strange feelings towards eachother... My first story, so constructive criticism is welcome.


**John's Point of View:**

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, can't be bothered to get his arse out of bed. I sighed.

"For god's sake, Sherlock, will you GET UP!" I yelled from the living room. I sat down heavily on my armchair and opened up my laptop. Sherlock's door slammed and I heard his gentle footsteps approach.

"It's about bloody time," I muttered as Sherlock came into view. I started to insult him, but the words caught in my throat as I caught sight of him. He was in nothing but pyjama bottoms and his pale, porcelain skin gleamed from the dim light. It was obvious that he had just arisen as his curly, black hair was stuck up to all sides. But, what really caught my attention, was that cheeky half smile that he wore. I stared into his eyes and my heart fluttered. I tried to say something, then looked back at my laptop and blushed.

* * *

**Sherlock's Point of View:**

"For god's sake, Sherlock, will you GET UP!" I heard John yell from the sitting room. My eyes flashed open and I rolled out of bed, landing face down and rubbing my face against the floor.

"I am not a morning person," I muttered, before jumping up and throwing open my door. But it was John, and I needed to look happy for him. I slammed the door behind me and padded out to the living room. I stood in front of John and waited for him to look up. His eyes met mine and suddenly dilated for some odd reason. I saw his eyes flash down my body and then back to his laptop. A small, shy blush had spread across his cheeks and I felt a sudden urge to touch his face.

I flopped down on the armchair opposite him and stared at him, studying his features. 'I admit, John is a handsome man,' I thought, then blushed and immediately dismissed the thought.

'Even if I did like John, there would be no chance of anything between us,' I convinced myself. Still, I couldn't help but watch him. I must have sat there for 10 minutes before he finally looked up and caught my gaze. We both turned away, flushing red.

* * *

**John's Point of View:**

My eyes flashed up and I saw that Sherlock was gazing at me. He really did have the most beautiful eyes. I dropped my stare at the same time that he dropped his. I smiled slightly. Sherlock Holmes, having feelings? Unheard of.

"Y-you know, Sherlock," I stammered. "You have the most amazing eyes," I closed my eyes and regretted the statement as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. I heard his sharp intake of breath and squeezed my eyes shut, humiliated. I leaned back and opened them slowly.

Sherlock's face was barely an inch from mine. I don't even know how he got up so quietly. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Thank you," He murmured quietly. My eyes widened and I interlocked my fingers with his tousled hair and kissed him back.

* * *

**Sherlock's Point of View:**

"You have the most amazing eyes."

Those words echoed in the vast labyrinth that is my mind, and I felt completely relaxed. Oh, for god's sake. I kneaded my forehead. Bloody emotions getting in the way of everything. I had a brief inner argument before suddenly deciding.

'I love you, John' I thought. 'I know you love me, too.'

I stood and walked over to his armchair. He had leant back and I pressed my hands on the sides of the chair, looking at him. He rolled his head forward and opened his eyes, suddenly shocked to see me so close. In a sudden burst of courage, I closed the last inch between us and pressed my lips softly against his.

I felt something in my heart, then. It startled me. I'd thought for so long that I was practically dead, that I was incapable of feeling anything. John awoke me. He awoke my feelings and my love. In that moment, I realised that he is my entire world.

And then he kissed me back. It was passionate, and I knew that he felt the same way. I closed my eyes in complete bliss, and enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

**John's Point of View:**

I ran my fingers through Sherlock's hair, pressing my lips against his. His thin arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up to stand. He was so much taller than me, but that didn't matter. Like I cared. All that mattered were his lips, and, god, were they soft. Sherlock suddenly pulled back from the kiss and his eyes met mine. It felt like I was trapped in his gaze.

"I love you, John Watson."

He leaned down kissed my forehead and I treasured the warmth of his lips.

"I love you, too." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet mine. And, then, as we embraced, I murmured into his lips...

"I've been Sherlocked."

_**I hope you liked it! If you have any requests, just let me know. This was my first, but definitely not my last. :) Drop a review and let me know what you thought.**_


End file.
